Mission Mode
Mission Mode is a type of game mode specifically titled for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Special Ops. It includes the playable missions in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops mode. It functions in the exact same way as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Special Ops missions. The player selects his/her desired difficulty and starts the mission. Regular counts for one star, hardened counts for two stars and Veteran counts for three stars. Various achievements/trophies/challenges can be obtained when the player has reached a certain amount of stars. The player can obtain points and level up in Survival Mode when playing Mission Mode. Missions Tier 1 Stay Sharp "Test your skills on the obstacle course." This mission is similar to The Pit in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player is given an arsenal of weapons to choose from, and when the player is ready, the timer starts and carton enemies, as well as civilians that the player should avoid shooting, pop up about 2-5 at a time as the player proceeds. When the player has eliminated the final enemies in the room where Sandman is, the timer stops and the mission is complete. If the player shoots Sandman in the end, the mission fails. To get three stars, the player must complete the course under 28 seconds and not hit any civilians. To get two stars, the player must complete the course under 40 seconds. Milehigh Jack "Capture President Vorschevsky for Makarov by hijacking his plane." The player starts with an AK-47 and a Five Seven by slow-mo breaching the door. When the player proceeds to the third room, the cockpit of the plane will be breached and will extremely tilt the plane to the left, temporarily stunning enemies. The player should then proceed to the second floor, and after the player clears this floor, they should do another slow-mo breach in the conference room. However, the player must not shoot President Boris Vorshevsky, who is crouching behind the table. After killing the enemies inside the room, the player should go to the President and hold the 'action' button on him, finishing the mission. The amount of stars depends on the difficulty the level is completed on. The player's score will also be modified by the player's accuracy, which will show under the timer. However, it has no effect on the stars. Over Reactor "Stop the Russian submarine from having a nuclear meltdown." Hit and Run "Local strongman are holding our embassy staff for ransom. We don't negotiate with terrorists." In this mission,you must eliminate first 2 targets 1st is on the rooftop then the other is on the warehouse near the shipwreck. Then eliminate the enemies. 1st Little Bird arrives on the scene, shoot it down as quickly as possible. After eliminating targets,find the hostages hiding on the container. After freeing them, repulse endless African Militia running to your position. 2nd Little Bird arrives, shoot it down too. Hold the position for 30 seconds until the Black Hawk arrives. Tier 2 Toxic Paradise "Collect samples of a deadly nerve agent in a Juggernaut suit." Firewall "Hack into enemy security sentries and reach the subway in time." Fatal Extraction "Intercept enemy intel to locate and eliminate the high value target." Hostage Taker "Use stealth to save the president's daughter before Makarov's men find her." Tier 3 Charges Set "Another round on the obstacle course with new weapons and explosive breaching." Resistance Movement "Get as many rebels to the LZ as you can. Do it quietly." Little Bros "Destroy sensitive data before the Russians get their hands on it." Invisible Threat "Use the UAV and a Juggernaut suits to find and defuse IEDs." Tier 4 Server Crash "Battle your way to Volk's hideout and download his master plan." Smack Town "Relieve the local militia of their contraband." Flood the Market "Find the encryption codes in the Stock Exchange and upload them to CENTOCOMM." Fire Mission "Disable enemy anti-air defense and infiltrate their base with AC-130 support." Content Pack 3 Black Ice Negotiator Achievements/Trophies Brag Rags (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Earn 1 star in Special Ops Mission Mode. Serrated Edge (15 / Bronze trophy ) - Finish a Juggernaut with a knife in Special Ops. 50/50 (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete a Special Ops Mission Mode game with the same number of kills as your partner. No Assistance Required (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete a Special Ops Mission Mode game on Hardened or Veteran with no player getting downed. Tactician (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Earn 1 star in each mission of Special Ops Mission Mode. Overachiever (40 / Silver trophy ) - Earn 48 stars in Special Ops Mission Mode. Category:Special Ops